Friendly Black Dragon
by shamenteen
Summary: A new dragon is in town and he knows Raven? Wait, what's up with them, they're going to kill eachother! Oh wait, that's just normal... DEAD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We Meet Again

-Within the Titans main living room-

Raven contemplated if she should kill Beast Boy or torture him.

"Come on Raven! It's gana be great!"

Though, she also felt like killing a certain Tameranian girl right now.

"Friend Raven I am sherr that this experience would be most delightful!"

Hmmm, maybe she should first find out what makes a human/robot boy tick.

"Come on Rae, you know you wana"

Maybe she should just strangle bird-boy for allowing them to do this to her.

". . . " Robin stood behind them as his fellow titans tried to convince Raven to join them .

They, as in Beast Boy, Starefire, and Cyborg, decided that they all should go to a late night party down at the docks. He agreed after 3 minutes of their winning, but Raven...Lets just say that they've been there for a long time.

"Come on Raven, it's gana be the best party ever!" Beastboy said enthusiastically.

"They're gana have food, girls, dancing, girls, music, did I forget to mention girls?"

"Nah BB, you said that already." Cyborg said as he put Beastboy in a headlock. "So Rae, what do ya say? It will be in a dark and spooky warehouse off in a secluded part of the docks."

Raven sighed. She was preying something would happen where they would have to go catch a crook or something so she didn't have to this party that they have been wining about for her to go to for the past half hour. She really didn't feel like going to a party, and they wouldn't let her stay home alone for some reason about being friends. "No. You guys can go without me, I'll be fine her by myself." /Like that's going to stop them./ she thought.

"But friend Raven, " Starfire said as she hovered next to her beast friend, "We can not leave you here alone. What kind of friends would leave someone alone with no one?"

"I'll be fine."

"But Raven-!" Beastboy was cut off by a loud beeping sound and flashing red lights.

/Finally./

Robin checked the computer set up under the big screen TV. A few seconds later he shouted without halting his typing, "Trouble, something's entering Earth's atmosphere and is going to land right outside the city."

Raven wasn't really listening, she was to busy doing a happy dance in her head at the moment.

"What is it?" Starfire ask from her new spot at his side.

"Three ships. Hostile." He brought up a picture on the big screen. "Looks like they're chasing that one." The screen showed a picture of three space-pods, one was balck and silver, the others were red and white. They looked like they were built for speed and battle, and the two red ones were shooting beams of green at the black one.

"We better hurry, they may drag the fight into the city if we don't stop them there." On the screen one of the green beams hit the side of the black ship, but it still managed to stay

in the air and dodged the next verage.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as they rushed from the main living room.

...(this means scene change)

-Within the black space pod-

A red light flashed on and off, signaling how bad the situation was. It was a one person pod, everything was black, the only light came from the tinted top that showed flashes of green shooting past them. The sun on this planet already set, so it was night time, and the Flashing red light cast everything into shadows. The figure that sat in the set roughly jerked the driving stick to the left, causing the pod to escape a fatal blow by inches.

/Too close./ The figure pressed of few buttons on the council, causing a few blue lights to flash before a female computer voice spoke,

"62 damage,

thrusters--1 & 3 damaged,

full--minimum amount,

Artillery--none"

/Dam./ The figure thought as one of the thruster blew-up.

"Thruster 3--destroyed." The computer chimed.

A screen in front of him light up as a creature with a squid like head popped on.

"Surrender boy, you have no where to run. You will pay for your crimes."

"But I didn't do anything!" The figures face was illuminated by the screen, showing a boy with slightly long black hair kept in a messy fashion, forest green eyes, and a slightly pail completion. He appeared to be a handsome teenager about 17, though he had a cut along one cheek so a small trail of blood was seen.

"Silence! We will not believe your lies! We have evidence proving that you are guilty of destroying several buildings, and injuring many innocence-"

"I don't remember doing anything like that! Sherr I get into trouble from time to time, but I never hurt anyone!" the boy screamed franticly at the screen. His black gloved hands tightened their grip on the steering stick and jerked to the right, avoiding another deadly shot.

"You will come with us! To say you are innocent will be proven by the council!" The screen turned black again, covering everything back into shadows and the red light.

/Not good./ the boy thought as another verage of green lights whizzed by the ship, this time hitting their mark. Two more thrusters were destroyed, forcing the pod to plummet downward. /So not good./ The boy looked at his surroundings as the pod descended in the sky. He just pulled out of the clouds and saw a city not to far away to his left, and a forest to his right. /City would offer more cover, cause more distractions, giving me time to land and run. The forest would offer me little next to no protection, and I could easily crash and die. Oh what to choose/ the boy thought dryly. He didn't hesitate as he jerked the steering stick, causing the pod to glide to the side and down.

-On the ground-

"It looks like that one is coming down." Beastboy pointed out.

"But why is it heading for the forest? Wouldn't the city be a better choice to crash? That way there would be time to get away." Robin thought out loud as he saw the pod jerk to the side, falling towards the forest. "At the rate it's going, it should land right about here in a few seconds."

"Then lets get ready to welcome them!" Cyborg called out as he prepared his sonic cannon. The T-car was nearby, hiding in the trees with Robins motorcycle, and the Titans were standing in the middle of a clearing, watching the on coming pod. Starfire hovered off the ground, hands and eyes glowing green, Beastboy waited, ready to morph at any second, Robin was crouched, ready for a attack, and Raven hovered behind them all,

ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

The black pod was plummeting towards them, followed closely by the other two. But what happened next shocked everyone.

-Back in the pod a few seconds earlier-

/Oh crap! What are they doing? Get out of the way/ The boy thought desperately. When it became apparent that they weren't moving, and he couldn't turn the pod, he quickly came up with a plan. /So much for saving energy and not using powers./ He quickly slammed both hands onto the lid of the pod, and shut his eyes tightly. "Azerath, Metrion, Ryucutos!" The boys yes shot open, showing them glowing with a dark green light. The pod was incased in a similar color with a white outline as his powers took hold.

He was able to guide the pod to hover higher, but it still fell from the sky, landing right behind the Titans.

-Titans-

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted as the pod landed right behind them. "Did you see that? It was glowing GREEN!"

The two pods in the sky quickly shot beams into the smoke blindly, nearly hitting the Titans as well. "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos!" Raven quickly put up a barrier of black energy to block the beams.

The two red pods hovered high in the air, shooting the into the smoke. When it cleared, it showed the black pod utterly destroyed. Sparks flickered here and there, and a few chunks a metal glowed hot from where the beams hit them. But the pilot couldn't be seen.

Starfire gasp at the sight, "Where is the pilot?"

"I don't know?" Robin replied quietly as he starred at the former pod.

"Your looking at the wrong area." Raven spoke as she gazed at the pods above.

"Huh?" the others replied together, looking at her.

She didn't have time to answer as a stream of green beams shot at the surrounding area. The four titans looked stunned and shocked when a blast of green energy, similar to the one that surrounded the pod, shot into the air, almost hitting one of the pod in the wing, but only grazing the surface to cause a significant amount of damage. Raven stayed come and held her barrier up.

The other red pod wobbled a bit, as the other continued to shoot, but soon was hit with a dark green beam to the wing as well. They had no choice but to retreat if they wanted to make it home.

The titans looked to where the beams were shot from to see a boy. He wore a black cape w/ hood clasp together by a silver chain, black pants that fit loosely on him, black boots, a fitted dark green long sleeve shirt adored his torso, showing off his toned body, black gloves covered his hands, with a small green stitched dragon elegantly crafted onto the back of the left glove, and a silver chain was used as a belt.

His eyes returned to their normal green, as his hands stopped glowing as well. He fell backwards onto his butt, holding himself up with his hands on the ground behind him, as he took big breaths of fresh air.

Raven dropped the barrier as the others watched the boy began to chuckle. Robin was just about to start the interrogation, when Raven marched towards the boy. He watched with the others, curious as what was about to happen.

The boy still chuckled as Raven approached, only stopping when Raven toward above him. He looked at her face, then up and down her body, then her face again. He took a big gulp as he starred at the flaming white eyes. /Oh crap, out of the fire into the lava

pit./

"What. Did. You. Do." Raven growled out as her hands glowed with dark energy.

"Nothing! Don't kill me oh high and mighty lady Raven, goddess of all that is dark and dangerous, who is far more superior then me! I bow to the oh worthy ruler, and beg for my pitiful life!" the boy shouted as he bowed down at her feet, a hint of a laugh when he spoke.

The others behind Raven starred stunned at the boy. One, for knowing Raven, and two, for knowing Raven and saying something like that. One thought ran across all their minds.

/He is so dead./

"Don't lie to me." Raven growled out.

The boy stood up and looked down at Raven, he was about a inch or two taller then her, but he gave her a small smile. "Honestly, I didn't. I don't know why they think it was me. Bunch of squid heads, probably thought I was someone else."

She glared up at him. "I highly doubt you did nothing."

He gave her a goofy smile, "Who, me? Do you think I would blow up 50 buildings for no reason at all?"

"Yes." Raven replied flatly.

The boy put a hand on his chin and starred at the sky as if thinking, " You know, your right, I would do something like that. But it wasn't me this time! I swear!" He grabbed on of her hands and gave her pleading eyes. "You believe me don't you?"

"No." Raven replied pulling her hand back. Her eyes returned to normal, but she still glared at him.

"Oh well." He shrugged. Then gave a smirk to her.

"What are-?" she was cut off as the boy snatched her up into his arms, pinning hers to her side, and hugged her. Her eyes got big and she was stunned stiff.

"It's good to see you little Raven! I missed my favorite friend!" He hugged her tightly and swung in a circles, laughing all the while.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him as she regained her composure. "I swear, if you don't let go, I'll-!"

"Swearing is bad Raven. At least that is what you always told me." He stopped spinning and set her down.

Raven stumbled back, caught herself, and glared at the boy. "One, we are not friends, two, your are going to die for that." Ravens hands glowed with black energy as she shot black lightning at the boy.

He quickly dodged, but continued smiling as if it was a game. "Aw, does little Raven not like to get hugs?" He dodged another beam as Raven attacked him.

The others just starred at the scene, stunned stiff, big eyes, jaws dropped. Robin was first to regain control of himself as he blinked twice, then attempted to talk to Raven. "Um, Raven..."

Raven stopped her assault and turned to Robin. Her eyes and hands stopped glowing, but she still glared slightly. "Yes Robin."

"What's going on?" He said as he watched the boy land behind Raven.

"We are just saying hi to each other." the boy replied, leaning over Ravens shoulder and giving her a grin. "Me and little Raven her are good friends, huh Raven?"

Raven glared and kept her eyes focused straight ahead, "And I love pink ponies and Daisy's."

"Your sarcasms lovely little Raven. Good to see you doing so well without me." He stood up straight and looked Robin over, "And who is the lad that dressed himself like a flower?"

Robin glared, but couldn't reply as Beastboy shouted, popping up over his shoulder, "Dude! You actually touched, HUGED, Raven! Why aren't you dead!"

"Simple my little green friend," he replied with a grin, "Because practice makes perfect, and I had a LOT of practice!"

Cyborg popped up on the other side of Robin, "How much practice?"

The boy started counting on his fingers, "1. . . 3. . . 6 years of practice. Yeah, sounds about right."

"DUDE, why aren't you dead then?" Beastboy shouted with big eyes.

"One reason was because she wasn't aloud to kill me. Another reason is because I learned to either take lots of pain, or fly faster, then I had to learn to become more skilled, because she was getting better. Funny, you think after over two-hundred times of being shocked I would learn to leave her alone." He gave a grin, " But--it was way more fun to annoy her."

Raven glared at him.

Starfire hovered next to him, looking very energetic, "Friend, what is your name?"

He gave her a grin, "I'm so glad someone asked! My name is Zeke, a pleasure to meet you all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin's Mask

He gave her a grin, "I'm so glad someone asked! My name is Zeke," he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly as he bowed before her, "What is your name fare maiden?"

Starfire gave a giggle, "I am Starfire. These are my friends Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy." Starfire pointed out for Zeke.

Robin, was glaring at Zeke from behind Cyborg and Beastboy as the three began to ask Zeke a million questions. Raven stood beside him and looked at the group in front of her, then at Robin. "You do know now they will invite him to stay with us."

Robin sighed, "Yeah. I don't think it's a good idea though..."

Raven gave a snort, "For starters, it may not, but he won't kill anyone. He'll just annoy us all to death." she looked back at the group, "Well, at least me to death." She notice the glare that Robin gave Zeke as he laughed with Starfire about something. "I don't think he is going to steal Starfire, he's a flirt, but not someone who would have a girlfriend."

Robin relaxed a bit, and looked over at Raven, "So should we head back now. The others should have forgotten about the party, so you should be safe."

Raven gave Robin a look that said yeah-right, and she pulled up her hood.

Robin taped Cyborg on the shoulder, once he got his attention, he told the group that they were heading back to the tower, and Zeke was coming with them. Zeke was surprised, but came along none the less. Robin took his cycle, while Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Zeke, and Starfire took the T-car.

-In the T-car-

While Cyborg drove through town, Beastboy had morphed into a dog and stuck his head out the window. "Yo, you better not get any slobber on my car!"

Beastboy morphed back to his human self, "Heh, sorry Cy."

"So this is a group of a bunch of crime fighting teenagers, called the Teen Titans."

"Correct, we fight crime daily to protect Jump City from evil-doers." Starfire replied. "For example, I am a Tameranian, I came to Earth for a world called Tameran, a far off world in another galaxy, where snorfglocs and ririogs are the treats of a lifetime, and everyone is happy!

"Right...what's a ririogs?" Zeke scratched his head, "On secound thought, maybe not. It sounds like it would be pink and slimy."

"Ririogs are most delicious! They are the shade of greondas and taste similer to a flanog!" Starfire said happily.

"Right..."

"What's a flanog?" Beastboy ask from the front seat.

Starfire then began telling Beastboy all the wonders of a flanog. Zeke quickly toned out that conversation as it was giving him a headache. /What the heck is she talking about? Flanog/ He looked over at Raven who was sitting to his right. She had her hood-up and was starring out the window, apparently toning out the conversation about flanogs as well. "So, what you been up too _little _Raven?"

"Don't call me that." She still looked out the window.

/Doesn't look like she's going to talk. Oh well, next best thing./ He reached his mind out and mentally poked Ravens. She didn't respond, so he poked her mind again, still no response. So he did it again, and again, and again, and again.

_/poke, poke, poke, poke Anyone home/_

After about a minute of this, she finally snapped back/What/

/Nothing. You wouldn't talk so I made you talk./ his voice smugly replied in Raven's head.

/I nearly forgot you were a telepath. Oh well, now I have another reason to hate you./

/Aw, is little Raven mad that I'm in her head/

/No, she's pissed./

/Why Raven, you swered! Your finally growing up into a young little Raven lady./

/Shut-up. What do you want/

/Nothing. Just wanted to ask how you've been/

/Aren't you a nice guy./ she replied sarcastically.

/Yep/ He smiled at her as he caught on to the last bit of Starfire's explanation.

"-and that is a flanog!" she said happily.

-Titans main living room-

"No."

"Please Raven! We promise that you'll like it!"

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were asking to go to the party again. Currently, Beastoy morphed into a kitten and was laying at her feet, giving her sad eyes. Cyborg, was knelling next to her on her right begging, and Starfire was hovering on her left, begging as well.

"Come on Rae, you know you wana!" Cyborg begged.

"No."

"Please friend Raven, you must partake in this outing! It promises to be a fun filled evening with friends!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"No." /Why won't they just leave if they want to go/ Ravened wined to herself.

/Because they want to spend time with you little Raven./

Raven cast a glare back at Zeke from his spot sitting on the couch. He was smirking a the scene before him, as he sat on his knees resting his head on the back of the couch with his arms under his chin, a it's-no-use-your-gana-cave smirk on his face. Raven looked back to her begging friends faces that were in front of her and sighed. "I'll go if you promises to never degrade yourselves again for something as stupid as this."

"YES!" Cyborg and Beastboy shouted together.

"Glorious! We will have so much fun!" Starfire shouted as she hugged Raven.

Raven glared at her but the Tameranian let go after a second and left to retrieve Robin. He was currently fixing a room for Zeke. The only reason he was doing it alone was because the others were begging Raven. She glared at Zeke as he was laughed behind her.

"I knew you would cave!"

"Are you psychic too, I just thought you were annoying." she replied dryly.

"Don't hate me because I know you." he said with a grin.

"No, I think I will."

Zeke put a hand on his chest over his heart as he fell backwards off the couch, "Ow, that hurt, my heart is broken! And I thought you were nice _little _Raven."

"Stop calling me that." Raven mumbled as she walked over to the kitchen area to get a quick drink before they left.

"But what else would I call you except _little _Raven" he said grinning as he joined Cyborg and Beastboy in their celebration.

/I could of killed him. I should of killed him. Why didn't I kill him/ Raven felt a huge headache coming on as she rubbed her temple. /Of all the people to meet! Why him/ Raven poured herself a cup of cold water and downed it as she countinued thinking/And what's he doing here? Why were those pods chasing him? What happened/ She turned around and leaned on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Cyborg and Beastboy talk happily with Zeke. /I'm going to get answers, but I'll have to do it tomorrow./

"Dude your gana love this party! There is going to be lots of music and dancing. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes to getting the ladies!" Beastboy said in a attempted voice at being mandly, puffing out his chess, key words, attempted.

"Dude, the only ladies you get are the kind that bark and walk on four legs!" Cyborg laughed.

Beastboys chest deflated as he was shot down, "Dude! That's so not true!"

Cyborg grinned, "Oh yeah, how many girls have you gone out with?"

"Um, well, a lot!" Beastboy shouted.

Cyborg stared at him with that smug grin still on his face.

"Okay, a few, but they were really cute!" Beastboy shouted again.

Cyborg still grinned, "Sherr, and Robin's going to take off his mask tonight."

"Does he ever take off his mask?" Zeke ask raising a eyebrow.

"Um," Cyborg looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nope, not that I know of."

Zeke looked thoughtful as he spoke, "But, he has to take it off sooner or later. Wouldn't it start to stink and get crusty after a while?"

Beastboy scratched his head, "Your right, but we never seen him take it off. It's like a part of his face or something."

The three boys looked thoughtful as they imagined what would happen if Robin took off his mask. Then they all burst out laughing. By the time Robin and Starfire came into the room, Beastboy was rolling on the floor with laughter, Cyborg was holding his sides laughing very hard, and Zeke was leaning against a wall with one arms wrapped around his sides. All with tear running down their faces.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Robin asked as he watched the three.

They stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him, then burst out laughing again.

Robin looked confused by this and looked at Raven, "Mine explaining what's so funny?"

Raven removed her eyes from the scene before her and turned them to Robin, "You."

"Me?" Robin looked shocked as he pointed to himself.

"What is so funny about friend Robin?" Starfire replied as she hovered over to Raven.

Raven's lip twitched in a attempt to smile, but she forced herself to remain emotionless, "They are imagining what would happen if he took off your mask."

Robin still looked confused, "How's that funny?"

Raven didn't reply as her attention was drawn back to the three guys. Their laughter was dieing down, and Beastboy replied to Robin's question as soon as he could breathe, "I bet that when you take it off, your eyes will be nothing but holes in your head!" He empathized his statement by stretching his eyes open wider with his hands.

"Nah, I think that when he tries to take it off it will be stuck, then he'll have to pull and pull until it does come off, then it's gana take part of his face with it!" Cyborg cheered.

Zeke just laughed at the two as he listened to their ideas. Robin mocked glared at the two but gave a small smile, hey, it was funny to hear their explanations. Starfire looked hopelessly confused for she didn't understand what would be so funny if he took off his mask, and Raven was trying hard not to smile, let alone laugh. But a small chuckle escaped her lips. Robin glanced at her and she bit her lip trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright, let's just go to the party already." Robin mumbled as he scratched the back of his head and headed to the door that lead to the entrance. Starfire hovered after him still looking confused.

"I saw that." Raven turned around and saw Zeke standing behind her and he was smirking.

She shot him a glare, "I don't know what your talking about."

He just shrugged and put his hands behind his head and walked past her too the door, "Sherr you don't."

Raven glared at his back as he walked out of the room, and sighed when he was gone/It's going to be a long night./ Raven then noticed that she was alone and looked around/Maybe they will just go without me./

Beastboy ran back into the room and shouted at Raven, "Come on Raven, let's go!"

She sighed and walked over to the door and followed Beastboy to the other/Guess not./

* * *

Author's note: 

Okay, so this chapter isn't that good, and this story is kinda lame, but I was bored people! Oh, and about my two other stories, I know I haven't updated them in a long time, but I have no isparation! I tried to write a new chapter for "Sweet Raven", but it came out sucky. I'll try to write more soon people! Review!


End file.
